Lingering Regrets
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Lauren fails to distract Bo.


Title : Lingering Regrets  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : LL/BD  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : Lauren fails to distract Bo.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a different version. Just warning everyone.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to SYFY.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

" You failed. " The Ash calmly announced from his throne.  
" Dyson had to save Bo from the Mesmer because you  
couldn't... satisfy the Succubus. "

Lauren's heart started to race as two Ogre's appeared at  
her side. She knew what failure meant for her. For her  
younger sister, Nadia. She'd begged Bo to listen, to stay,  
but like always the Succubus knew best.

" How...? " She trembled.

" For a genius, you're quite dumb. " The Ash grinned  
down at her. " Dyson has been very informative. Pillow  
talk with Bo, and her human is also very talkative with  
a drink in hand. "

' Dyson. Of course. ' She raged.

" I'm afraid due to your incompatence I was forced to  
have Nadia's plug pulled. Her body has been converted  
to ash, and disposed of. " The Ash casually said.

Lauren snapped. She ripped her necklace off and threw  
it at the dark skinned man. " You can choke on it, you  
rotten bastard. "

" Now, now... "

" You violated our contract! " She yelled. " I'm no longer  
your slave! I will never bow before you again! "

" One month under Breasal in the dungeon! " The Ash  
boomed at the declartion.

" NO! " Lauren surged forward against the Ogres.  
" I won't let you! "

She wouldn't be tortured. She wouldn't turned Fae.  
She would become a Huli jing. Lauren refused to be  
forced into this world when she had a way out.

A heavy hand came down on her neck, and went limp.

" No. "

00000

Lauren marched into the Dal, carried purely by the anger  
she'd been fostering for the past month. The minute she  
had been released from the dungeon she had stolen one  
of the Ash's cars and driven to the Tavern. Not stopping  
for medical care, a shower, or even a change of clothes.

She zeroed in on her prey immediately. He was sitting  
with Hale, Bo, and Kenzi at a table. The blood soaked  
blonde stormed over to them, snatching Hale's bear bottle.

" Lauren! " Bo hopped up with wide eyes. " What  
happened? "

She smashed the bottom of the bottle on the edge of  
the table.

" Shit! " Kenzi scrambled up. " Doc? I didn't mean it. Not  
a word of it. "

Hale and Dyson got up more slowly, and that was all she  
needed. With a swift move forward, she had the wolf  
against the table, and the jagged bottle pressed into his  
bits.

" Hello bitch. " She hissed. " We need to have a little  
talk, and Hale, if I hear one note your partner is going  
to get a back alley castration. "

" Right, no whistling. " Hale held up his hands. " Let's  
just calm down. "

" Not until I get some answers. " Lauren shoved the  
bottle in slightly harder. " I want to know what you've  
told the Ash about me and Bo! "

" Wait, what? " Bo started forward.

" Don't! " Lauren warned sharply. " Talk bitch! Or I  
start cutting! "

" Everything! " Dyson growled eyes flashing.

" You were spying on us?! " Bo moved beside Lauren.

" No, just Lauren! " Dyson argued. " She had no right!  
A human slave going against her master! Giving you  
treatments, helping you with cases! "

Lauren twisted the glass in deeper. " And my failure  
to detain Bo?! You told him?! "

" So what if I did? " Dyson smirked through the pain.  
" The pitiful human can't take a little torture? "

" You bastard. " Bo breathed in realization.

The blonde laughed bitterly. " Oh I'm more than used  
to a few weeks of torture sessions. But you crossed the  
line when you put my little sister in danger. "

" What do I care about your sister? " The wolf tried to  
push forward only to find the bottle dig in further.

" Nadia's dead because you couldn't keep your mouth  
shut! " She started to slash into his second brain, but  
a strong hand stopped her.

" Don't, he's not worth it. " Trick pulled her back.

She snorted in disgust and threw the bottle away.  
" Stay the fuck away from me, dog, or I'll finish what  
I started. "

" Right, do you really think you can do anything to  
me? " The wolf scoffed, readjusting his pants.

" You're not the only one who's seen war. " Lauren  
commented darkly, shaking off Tricks hand.

" Come in the back. " Trick gently tried. " We'll get  
you bandaged up. "

" No thanks. " Lauren glared at the scruffy cop. " It  
smells like wet dog. "

She felt her injuries starting to wear on her. The doctor  
headed out of the Tavern and back towards the Compound.  
Once she'd recovered, she'd decide what to do. Including  
if it was time to make a run for it.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

The doctor slithered through the pulsing crowd of Fae.  
The throbbing music pounding in her veins and she  
moved with the beat. From one partner to the next.  
Searching for the Fae who would be the food to feed  
her nawing hunger.

The black leather pants hung low on her body. Clinging  
tight to her skin, rubbing up against Nymphs, Mermaids,  
and Elves. The black boots making her move effortlessly  
among the writhing mob of women. The deep blue silk  
button up shirt was like water on her skin. She'd left the  
bottom buttons undone, revealing her newly pierced  
bellybutton. The top buttons were also undone showing  
a lot of cleavage. Her pride and joy was her new tongue  
piercing.

She threw her hair back as she came across a beautiful  
Gemini. ' Perfect. '

Being a Huli jing had changed her. Not just because she  
had to feed from Fae, but also as a person. In College  
she'd been free, unrestrained, someone who drank and  
partied, but that was a long time ago. Now, she found  
that person was back, and roaring to be heard.

" Hungry? " The Gemini purred, running long, tappered  
fingers along her left ear.

" Ravenous. " Lauren pulled the Egyptian tightly against  
her. " How about a kiss? "

She gently ran her lips lightly over the other womans,  
and breathed in. A gold beam appeared between them.  
Pleasure running under their skin. A bronze ball came  
out of the Gemini's mouth and Lauren swallowed it.

She swallowed it, feeling the power she had just copied.  
A soft hand turned her head and she smiled at the sight  
of a gorgeous Selkie.

" Don't I get a turn? "

Lauren was wrong. She loved being a Huli jing. Of course  
having to feed was a pain. But at least she didn't feed on  
humans. Her feeding was copying Fae powers. A lot of  
Fae were against the idea, but some were very into it  
because of how pleasureble it was.

Leaning in, she began to feed, drawing a loud moan  
from the Selkie. Tonight was the first time she was  
able to feed since her turning. The Ash had made sure  
of it, so she was like a starving man in an all you can  
eat buffet.

Letting go, she found herself face with an unknown Fae.  
It didn't matter. The woman was one of the most beautiful  
she'd ever seen. Olive skin, thick black hair, light green  
eyes.

She let the woman kiss her, and activated a feed. Her  
hands dug into those thick locks. The power came  
quickly, and she threw her head back in ectasy.

" Yo, yo, yo, Doc! " A thin male voice interrupted her  
group of women. " You have room for me and my peeps? "

" Marvin? " She smiled in amusement as the twenty-two  
year old Incubus approached.

His loud, neon colored flower printed shirt was unbuttoned  
showing the plain white t unneath. He had on a pair of khaki  
pants and sandles. However, it was the neatly combed brown  
hair, with cowlick combined with the thick black rectangular  
glasses that made the look.

" I heard about the great turning. " He beamed with brace  
covered teeth. " I thought to myself, self go feed the doc,  
so here I am. I even brought the peeps for desert. Know  
what I mean. Huh? Huh? "

Lauren laughed loudly at the strange man. " So I see. "

" This is Wilbur the Gama. " Marvin pointed to the  
pudgy looking guy standing staring at the Selkie. A  
croak escaped him and a sheen of sweat appeared.  
" And this is Orville the Ogre. "

The second guy was tiny and had the thickest, roundest  
glasses she'd ever seen. His eyes were so squinted she  
doubted he could see more than six inches in front of  
him. He was hunched over. His blonde hair sleeked  
back, but sticking up in several places. He was wearing  
a white oxford, short sleeved button up shirt with a  
pocket protector. Black slacks, and black shoes.

' No way. ' She considered her eyes meeting the girls  
around her. Instead of disgust, she found the same  
humor she herself felt.

" Welcome to the party gentlemen. " Her smile spreading.  
" I do believe we're going to have a very good time. "

11111

She snatched the glass of beer from Bo and gulped the  
full glass empty. Sitting it back down, she reached over  
the bar for a bottle of tequilla and glass.

" Holy... " Kenzi stared. " What are you wearing? "

" I was clubbing. " Lauren reconsidered and reached back  
over for a towel. " There was an underground Fae rave. "

" Why do people never tell me these things? " Kenzi  
hit the bar. " Do you not think I would want to go?  
Do you not know me at all? "

" There's another one Saturday. " Lauren absently wiped  
down her stomach.

" And why are you wiping down your stomach? " Trick  
appeared with a curious expression.

" Body shots. " She explained. " A lot of body shots.  
Though I think the Water Nymph got a bit carried  
away with that last one. "

" Body shots... " Kenzi stared. " You? "

" Oh yes. " Lauren nodded happily. " There were lots  
of soft, nimble bodies to lick and suck. "

Crack!

The blonde and Kenzi stared at the crushed glass in Bo's  
hand. The Succubus stared back at Lauren with flashing  
blue eyes.

" Bo bo? " Kenzi gently nudged.

" There were women there? " Bo questioned.

The doctor realized she needed to calm the Succubus  
down. Quick.

" I had to feed. " Lauren said simply.

" Then it's true. " Trick interrupted. " The Ash had you  
turned into a Fae. "

" Into a Huli jing, to be exact. " She corrected.

" He what?! " Bo exploded.

" It's okay. " Lauren laid her hand on Bo's arm. " I'm  
not too upset over it anymore. Unfortunately, I do need  
to feed, and Huli jing feed off other Fae. "

" It's actually a very powerful Fae. " Trick started mopping  
up Bo's broken glass. " When they feed off Fae, they  
copy the Fae's power. "

" Which reminds me, " Lauren tossed the towel to the side.  
" Trick, I need you to get a special item for me. "

" Sure, I'll see what I can do. " He agreed. " What is it? "

" I need a piece of jewerly to store clothing for a shifter.  
Including a gendershiter. " She winced at the thought of  
the mystery womans power. It was too late to give the  
power back now.

" You didn't? " Trick grinned.

" I didn't know what she was. " Lauren groaned. " She  
was just so beautiful, and willing. "

" Gee, doesn't that sound familiar. " Kenzi sipped her  
drink. " Bo. "

" Shut up. " Bo hissed.

" Someone's jealous. " Kenzi sang softly.

" Am not. "

Lauren stood up and stretched. " I should be going. Call  
me if you manage to find one. "

" No problem. " Trick promised.

" You pierced your bellybutton. " Bo breathed.

" And my tongue. " Lauren stuck it out to reveal the  
bar. " Fae piercings. I heard from a friend what a  
woman can do with a tongue piercing so I figured it  
might help me get women, or improve my sex life. "

Bo's eyes flashed blue again.

" Shit. " Kenzi hustled down the bar.

" You've met someone? " She asked.

" Not yet. " Lauren shook her head.

" Good. " Bo stood up. " Lets go test drive that piercing. "

Lauren considered saying no, but she was feeling too  
tingly to tell anyone no. Muchless Bo. Besides, she  
really wanted to try out the Gemini powers. Despite  
the disgust, the scientist was also curious about the  
gendershifting ability, and their was the Incubus  
powers, plus the Selkie abilities.

" That's not the only test driving we're going to do. "  
She muttered.

Not at all.

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
